Various devices may be used for video conferencing between participants in different locations. Suitable devices include dedicated video conferencing devices, smartphones, laptop computers, and other types of computing devices. Some devices used for video conferencing have integral display panels upon which far-end video is displayed. Other devices may project the far-end video on a screen or other suitable surface within an environment, or may use a separate video monitor located in a central location or on a suitable wall of a room.
Near-end video is often captured with a video camera located on the video conferencing device, at or near where the far-end video is displayed. This allows the illusion that participants at both ends of the conversation are looking directly at each other.